The Penguin Insuperable
The Penguin Insuperable (also known as Singapore English: The Penguin and Me) is a 2003 Finnish-American animated action-adventure romantic drama film written by Joshua Wong Fong and directed by Patrick A. Ventura based on Total Drama Adventures of Penguins, Seals and the Looney Tunes and starring Seth MacFarlane, Rosario Dawson, Felix Kimura, Martin Lawrence, Dan Castellaneta, Alexandra Breckenridge, Ray Romano, Queen Latifah, Albert Brooks, Christopher Sieber, Scarlett Johansson, will.i.am, David Hasselhoff, Alec Baldwin, and Elisa Gabrielli. The movie will be released in theatres on May 30, 2003, by Paramount Pictures, and grossed $33.0 million on a $145 million budget, making it the highest-grossing film of 2003. The movie was released on VHS and DVD on August 22, 2004, extracted from The Master Builder Who Came to Dinner. The film launched a franchise with a series of films, including three sequels: The Penguin Against the Evil Blue Mater in 2006, The Penguin Breaks the Looney Tunes in 2008 and The Seals Insuperable in 2012, all three to more positive reception. The movie released on DVD and VHS on July 4th, 2005 with the trailer for the animated film Finding Tails was premiered in theatres this year. Two spin-offs featuring the series' characters, A Christmas Caper in 2013 and The Penguin's Beach Bash in 2014. It was a tribute to Robin Williams, who died on August 11, 2014. A high definition directing the animated film was released on DVD, Blu-ray and digital download on May 27, 2014, in North America and Finland and June 3, 2014, in Colombia and Brazil. The digital version of the animated film is now available on YouTube as of January 14, 2014. Plot summary Commissioner tells Nori the crime story of how they both met Nori. It mostly takes place at the beginning of the movie's story, serving as a prequel. Ten years later, Maurice, an inventor from a nearby village, becomes lost in the woods and seeks shelter in the Beast's castle, the Beast imprisons him for trespassing. Meanwhile, Yzma is hatching a plan to get revenge and usurp the throne. But, in a botched assassination, courtesy of Yzma's right-hand man, Cronkite, Cuzco is magically transformed into a llama. His daughter Elizabella, a bookworm who dreaming of creation outside her stronger village, escaped the West Wing in the castle and bought her better place instead. Cronkite defeats Beast accepts with a promise she saves him in the snowy woods of the twisted tails. The Big Bad Monster blows down the first master builders' houses, made of snow and woods respectively, but is unable to destroy the pest control builders' house, made of modern. Baitman leaves Takeshi and Amy take Koonak to Aleutian Zero where Takeshi and Amy take care of Nori, all three become trapped in ice and float until they wash ashore at the North Pole. There, they meet elves who recognize Santa as the prophesied "white beard" and they thaw them. Mother tidies up the wardrobe and asks if Pingu and Pinga missed them. Things take the subzero detour when they learn the place is surprised by Ben's progenitor Shun! Will the formula represent that Shun was a good-hearted healer become a sea creature? Before you can say "Total Drama Island", the Screaming Gophers is on the chance, tangling with sharks, penguins, monster turkeys, and the sea animals secret hidden in the Cheong family's past! All three later find Cassius, Bartholomew, Darkstorm and his dog, Santa's Little Helper, and they go to Adventure Cove Waterpark to save Gong, Lloyd, and Harumi. He nearly gets crushed by falling ice, and then comes face to face with menacing mounds of ice which look like sea monsters with horrible hands. Terrified, he runs off, saves Pinga and they hide inside an ice cave. There, they sit and wait for help. Happy to see her son and daughter, Mother grabs Pingu and Pinga and hugs them, calling to Father to drive over. Now, Cuzco finds himself the property of Pacha, a lowly llama herder whose home is ground subzero for the water park. During the story, Takeshi, Baitgirl, and Nori commentate on the events in the story, with the movie occasionally cutting back to the crime present. Voice cast Finnish dub: Studio Kekkonen (MTV3/Telia Finland) * Jarkko Tamminen as Timothy Ferriss/Takeshi * Jenni Pääskysaari as Amy Beddoes/Baitgirl * Juha Paananen as Nori * Markus Bäckman as Bartholomew Bukowski * Riku Nieminen as Cassius Bukowski * Iina Kuustonen as Stella/Darkstorm * Mika Ala-Panula as Lloyd * Heikki Hilander as Gong * Erja Manto as Harumi * Pasi Ruohonen as Big Bad Monster * Kari Hietalahti as Lord Enterprises * Jukka Puotila as Sierra Carmelo * Krisse Salminen as Rose Carmelo * Kristo Salminen as Kelsey Carmelo * Santeri Kinnunen as Cronkite * Mervi Hiltunen as Elizabella * Matti Olavi Ranin as Beast * Seela Sella as Yzma English dub: Warner Bros. Sound New York (Nick at Nite) * Seth MacFarlane as Timothy Ferriss/Takeshi * Rosario Dawson as Amy Beddoes/Baitgirl * Felix Kimura as Nori, Gong, Coyotes * Martin Lawrence as Bartholomew Bukowski * Dan Castellaneta as Cassius Bukowski * Elizabeth Banks as Stella/Darkstorm * Dee Bradley Baker as Santa's Little Helper * Ray Romano as Lloyd * Queen Latifah as Harumi * John DiMaggio as Big Bad Monster * Albert Brooks as Lord Enterprises * will.i.am as Takeshi * Scott Innes as Gizmo, Lee Terwilliger * Candi Milo as Debbie Gibson, Pepper * Jay Leno as Abominable Jack, Snow Golems * Christopher Sieber as Commissioner Beddoes * Sierra Carmelo as himself * Rose Carmelo as herself * Steve Oedekerk as Koonak * Kelsey Carmelo as himself * Tre Bigger, Arlo Solo, and Otis Halo as themselves * Benedict Cumberbatch as Emperor Octavius Slade * David Hasselhoff as himself * Robin Williams as Franklin * Alex Borstein as Daisy * Terry Jones as Professor Mac Confucius * Aaron Paul as Carlos Chuck Confucius * Seth Green as Mayor Otto Bowie * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Santa Claus * Scarlett Johansson as Mrs. Claus * Alec Baldwin as Benjamin Cheong * Elisa Gabrielli as Shun Cheong * Christopher Knights as Alessandro * Lee Tockar as Lorenzo, Jojo, Bloat, Teddy * Grey DeLisle as Federica, Fast Food Worker * Chris Wood as Winter * Carlo Bonomi as Pingu, Pinga, Grandpa ** Bonomi also voiced Pingu's parents * Steve Carell as Emperor Cuzco * Patrick Warburton as Cronkite * Mila Kunis as Elizabella * George Clooney as Pacha * Julie Newmar as Yzma * Neil Ross as Beast * Burke Moses as Gaston * Cory Edwards as Pasqual * Jeff Bennett as Cas * Ian McKellen as Kubrick * Mary Jo Catlett as Wardrobe * Joe Pasquale as Mrs. Pastor * Debra Wilson as Chip Pastor * Kevin Kline as Maurice * Tom Kenny as Bernie Sinclair * Tom Arnold as Marcus Jackson * Clancy Brown as Dennis Sinclair * Julie Kavner as Wallis "Wal" Sinclair * Billy West as Junior Sinclair * Adam West as Pete Williams/Baitman * Nolan North as Joseph Innes/Boneman * Eric Bauza as Gustavo Mohawk ** Bauza also voiced Double Headed Turkey * Bill Fagerbakke as Thalarctos the Polar Bear * Jill Talley as Lois Brooks * Scott McCord as Owen ** McCord also voiced Trent * Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen * Rachel Wilson as Heather * Christian Potenza as Chris * Novie Edwards as Leshawna * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Adam Reid as Justin * Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay ** Anne Mills also voiced Katie * Carter Hayden as Noah * Peter Oldring as Cody Additional voices * Tom Kenny * Jill Talley * Dee Bradley Baker * Zeb Wells * Eric Bauza * Wally Wingert * John Tartaglia * Lee Tockar * Tabitha St. Germain * Grey DeLisle * Scott Innes * Candi Milo * Dan Castellaneta * Nancy Cartwright * Julie Kavner * Carolyn Lawrence * James Barbour * Richard Newman * Debra Wilson Brazilian Portuguese dub: Álamo (SBT/Fox Channel) * Tadeu Mello - Takeshi * Alessandra Maestrini - Baitgirl * Márcio Garcia - Bartholomew * André Corradi - Cassius * Serenity - Darkstorm * Paulo Vilhena - Gong * Vagner Fagundes - Nori * Wendel Bezerra - Bernie Sinclair * João Ângelo - Marcus Jackson * Hermes Baroli - Dennis Sinclair * Orlando Viggiani - Junior Sinclair * Marco Antônio Abreu - Gustavo Mohawk * Guilherme Lopes - Big Bad Monster * Carlos Alberto da Silva - Sierra Carmelo * Sabrina Sato - Rose Carmelo * Wellington Muniz - Kelsey Carmelo * Theo Becker - Tre Bigger * Rodrigo Scarpa - Arlo Solo * Marcos Oliver - Otis Halo * Sidney Magal - Lord Enterprises * Cassius Romero - Gizmo * César Marchetti - Lee Terwilliger * Tânia Gaidarji - Debbie Gibson * Angélica Santos - Pepper * Leandro Hassum - Mayor Bowie * Diogo Vilela - Lloyd * Cláudia Jimenez - Harumi * Felipe Tavolaro - Commissioner Beddoes * Felipe Grinnan - Benjamin Choeng * Cláudia Raia - Shun Cheong * Affonso Amajones - Cronkite * Giulia Nadruz - Elizabella * Fábio Azevedo - Beast * Selton Mello - Cuzco * Humberto Martins - Pacha * Marieta Severo - Yzma * Ivan Parente - Cas * Luiz Carlos de Moraes - Kubrick * Arlete Montenegro - Wardrobe * Otaviano Costa - Franklin * Tatá Guarnieri - Abominable Jack * Flávia Alessandra - Daisy * Nelson Machado Filho - Chris Production New toys from Amalgam Collectibles imagine Baitgirl, Nori, Cassius, Darkstorm, Bartholomew, and Takeshi in his Robin outfit in the style of Batman: The Animated Series. The image, which Amalgam Collectibles posted on YouTube, Instagram and Facebook, reveals the figures. The toys were first shown at NY Toy Fair 2019, and it's unclear when they might be released and what their price points might be at this time. However, the post promises that more information will follow. The film was widely promoted by Paramount and Amalgam Comics, with tie-in promotions made by 7-Eleven, the Cayman Islands, Burger King, and Amalgam Collectibles, which decorated various of its franchises with 9-foot and 6-inches (2.7 m) The Penguin Insuperable inflatable figures. The film was released on May 30, 2003, grossing $145 million worldwide, and received generally positive reviews from critics. The film launched a franchise with a series of films, including three sequels: The Penguin Against the Evil Blue Mater in 2006, The Penguin Breaks the Looney Tunes in 2008 and The Seals Insuperable in 2012, all three to more positive reception. Release The official trailer was released on May 9, 2003, and was attached to Daddy Day Care. The Penguin Insuperable opened in theaters on May 30, 2003; its blue-carpet world premiere was at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood on May 16, 2003. The carpet was a reminder of home for Felix Kimura, Nori's voice actor; he said, "I have the best friends, so I'm no stranger to blue carpets." The film was released in the United States on May 30, 2003, exactly six days and one day after the release of the original one, and the same day as Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo. By contrast, the animated film made $33 million in the U.S. in 2003, a production at the time for a Paramount animated one., and a further $140 million overseas, for a total of $145 million. In 2019, the film had a limited re-release on September 24th at AMC Theatres as part of their Black Friday. Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on August 22, 2004, in wide- and full-screen editions, by Paramount Home Entertainment, with only a few video games as extras. Since it has been included in combination DVD sets with Finding Tails, The Emperor's Formula and The Toys Room owned by Paramount Pictures. The film was released on Blu-ray as a Walmart exclusive on May 27, 2014 (with a nationwide release on July 4, 2017). Prior to that release, the film was re-released on DVD in January 2014. The film was released as a Blu-ray-plus-DVD combination pack on January 28, 2014, alongside The Emperor's Formula. It was then released on Blu-ray (2D and 3D) and DVD on May 27, 2014. The DVD special features include an 18-minute featurette, The Absorbing Tale Behind The Penguin Insuperable, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew; a 15-minute featurette, Case of the Total Drama Island, hosted by Jean-Michel Cousteau; a 33-minute animatic segment featuring scenes from the film with dialogue by the original artists, an 7-minute short film, The Land Capers, featuring the Christopher Sieber as the narrator, and the film's trailer. As a tie-in to the film's DVD release, 7-Eleven served a limited-edition Blue and Pink Penguin Slurpee in August 2004. It was re-released on DVD and Blu-ray on May 27, 2014. Trivia * Some footage from the opening scene appears in the official movie's trailer. ** Music from the 2005 Dreamworks film Madagascar and 2001 Dreamworks film Shrek was used in one of the trailers. * The Italian dub uses an instrumental version of the opening sequence without the opening song. This also exists on the movie for the Brazilian Portuguese dub. The Finnish dub was made for the DVD, VHS, and Blu-ray release. The Chinese were made for the DVD, VHS, and Blu-ray release. * The teaser trailer for the movie was aired during the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. * The Venezuelan Spanish dub was made by Etcétera Group, Caracas for the DVD, VHS, and Blu-ray. The Brazilian Portuguese dub was made by Álamo, São Paulo that was exclusive to distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment in DVD, VHS, and Blu-ray, and Bernie Sinclair was renamed to "Breno Silveira." * The song "Snow Day" is a parody of the song "Strange Things" by Randy Newman. * When Rose talks to Kelsey, she has her Singapore, however, the next scene her Singapore shows up. ** Kesley smiled at his daughter, son, and nephew, Rose corrected with a giggle be Singaporeans. * After the end credits where the family and superheroes are still in the movie theater and the usher coming in to tell them it's time to go, there's less popcorn on the floor, but as the family and superheroes are leaving and her continuing her sweeping job, there's massively more popcorn all over the floor. Category:Paramount Pictures Films Category:2003 Animated Films Category:Coca Cola Category:VHS 2004 Category:DVD Specials Category:DVD Collection Category:Blu-Ray Category:Rated PG Category:Paramount DVD Collection Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:YouTube Category:Animated Films Category:English-Dubbed films Category:2004 DVD Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films about dogs Category:Films Featuring Characters Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Films About Sex Category:Films Featuring Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Film franchises Category:Movies With Robin Willams Category:Rated PG Films